


Excuses, Excuses

by orphan_account



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little drabble about "the most ridiculous excuse ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).



Gus's phone buzzed ominously in his pocket. "Excuse me," he said, fumbling it from his pocket and stepping away just a little. Shawn would keep calling if he didn't pick up, he knew that all too well.

"_What_?" he hissed.  
"Gus! Buddy!" Shawn was happy. Too happy. "We've got a--"  
"Not now!"  
"Come on, Gus, where's your sense of adventure?"  
Gus paused, his eyes darting wildly - futilely - around the room.  
"I have to wash my hair!" he whispered urgently, hanging up.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to his beautiful new co-worker. "I'd _love_ to go to dinner," he smiled.


End file.
